The Cursed Dog
by Halloweenhead131
Summary: Thrown from her family and everything that she once knew, "The Cursed Dog" finds herself falling into the Lower Western area of Hell. Here she find herself at the mercy of a turf boss by the name of Wolf, fighting for her life against a curse her older twin put on her, will she be able to find what her father wanted her to? Or will she fall beyond the reasoning of those around her?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was palpable, it seemed to quiver and undulate, like something that was alive. It moved with liquid gestures, like the human sea as it crashed up against the body of land like it was trying to beat blood out of a bloodless rock.

It was cold beyond measure, noises seemed to rush past her ears as she fell, platinum silver hair flew up in her face, the strands tickled her closed eyes. Her clothing flapped in the wind as she rushed downwards, she could feel her heartbeat, so calm in he head. In the darkness she seemed like a glimmer of light, a shooting star plummeting towards the ground at such a rate that it would break every bone in her body with the impact.

She hit the roof of a building first, she felt bones crack but not break, her eyes didn't open but the scrunching of her face gave away the pain. She broke the ceiling and went through, her body felt heavier than that of a rock.

Hitting the ground she felt more bones break, her vertebra cracking and the bones of her limbs completely ruined. She would heal, no doubt about that but she would heal faster than most.

The bones started to crack and realign themselves, she grimaced, her eyes still not open. Her vertebra shifted back into place with a pop that made her back arch slightly off the ground. Silver, almost white eyes opened, she was staring at the hole she had made, from the way she had fallen, she wouldn't have been surprised if she had made a crater as well.

She stood an brushed herself off, the dirt coming off her sleeveless hoodie with ease, showing the blackish grey of the cloth, her pants were also brushed off, showing he stitched in blood red filigree going down the right leg. She pulled the hood from her head, beads in her hair clicking as she shifted around, looking at unfamiliar surroundings.

She looked up once again, she took her toque out of her pocket, throwing back her hood and put it over her head, it pulled her hair into it's usually forwardness and she lowered her head before trying to find a door.

"Did you see _that_?-"

"That object falling-"

"It looked like a _person_ to me-"

She looked around, trying to find a way out before anyone saw her, she didn't want to have to pay for damages on someones place, whether it's being used or not. She looked up, the only window she saw that was even in the place, was the one she had made herself.

She jumped, grabbing the edge of the hole and hauling herself up just as she heard a door open, she twitched slightly and rolled out of sight.

"Whatever hit the roof came through, but I don't see no person in here? You _sure_ it was a kid?" Another guy started going off on how he had seen limbs, another backed up his story saying he saw clothing flapping a well.

"Fine..." A low sigh, more like a growl drifted up through the hole.

"Look around, the kid has to be around here somewhere. Demon or not, no ones going to be moving fast after a fall like that." Except maybe her, she was on the run as fast as possible, jumping from roof to roof, sprinting along the tops.

As an elite demon, she had no clue what would happen to her in the lower parts of hell, although she couldn't even call herself a elite demon anymore. It was just her bloodline and thats it.

She flew over a railing, sliding down the side of a tilted building and to the ground, she took off to her left. Who ever said that demons never run out of breath were wrong, her lungs ached like they hadn't had a breath of air in hours and her heart beat was so fast she felt as if it was going to go through her rib cage.

She could hear them yelling, _feel_ their breath like it was against her skin, hear their heartbeats pumping their blood. Their footsteps were like drums in her ears as she ran.

She vaulted over trash bins and over several other railings, the toe of her left boot and she went tumbling, head over heels and into a street.

"_Fuck..._" She rubbed the back of her head, something hit her back, she could swear it was very cold and hit her in between the shoulder blades with such a force that it made her hiss in pain.

"Well, well, looky' what we have here?!" She made a motion to get up and felt the baseball bat dig in between her shoulders.

"Ah~ Still have some energy huh?" The bat dug in harder, she winced but stayed still from then on.

"Hey, this fight is supposed to be between me and you, not some _chick_ that stumbled in." She twisted to see, still propped up on her elbows a guy wearing a striped shirt standing in front of a lot of people. She inwardly grimaced as the bat dug in more, she closed her eyes, centering her maryoku in her body.

She breathed, she could feel everything, every twitch of her muscles and the still healing fractures in her skull. Her breathing slowed, the bat dug in once again and her eyes opened.

"Oh yeah~ I almost forgot..." Her leg kicked out, hitting the side of his knee, she heard the crunch, felt his knee give out beneath her foot and she lifted herself up on her palms before spinning and kicking him in the face.

The bat flew up in the air, she righted herself on her feet as the guy got up on one knee and she caught the bat with a small lower swing. The metal was cold against her palm, as she flipped it end over end.

"This thing is _light_..." She murmured to herself more than anyone else, it was a very light bat, she liked it even though bats usually weren't a weapon of choice for her.

"That's impossible, that thing holds some of my maryoku." The guy was wincing hard, hid hand on the knee she had broken.

"Impossible? No. Unless you don't have eyes but I'm holding this thing pretty well. That or you're just that _weak_ as a demon." He snarled at her like a dog as a sadistic grin showed up on her face, making her pink lips curl at the corners and her eyes take on a demonic glint. She flipped the bat around again, her other hand on her hip, just above her six belts.

"Whats wrong? Karma biting you in the ass eh?" He kept mostly silent, his eyes glaring at her as she stood with her hand on her hip and the other settling the tip of the bat against the ground and leaning on it. She put the bottom of her foot against her other ankle, leaning on the bat a little harder to keep her balance.

"Oi! Girl! This is Wolf-sama's fight!" She turned, her back to the enemy and he seemed to take that as a mistake. She caught the thrown punch over her shoulder that had been aimed at the back of her head by using the bat as an extension of her very own arm. She pulled backwards on his elbow. Shattering the bones in his arm with ease she then spun and sent him flying with a good kick to his sternum.

"I don't know, this guy is pretty weak. It would probably be too easy for your 'Wolf-sama'." Dust flew from the broken brick wall and she sneezed, she then rubbed her nose, not even surprised when she saw an attack come at her face. She placed the bat between her and the punch, his fingers cracked against it, blood flying and spraying her in the face as she shoved him backwards several steps.

"I'm bored. He's all yours." She dodged a blow aimed at her legs and saw a streak of white go past her, people called out enthusiastically as she looked by her waist to her right. She felt the brush of clothing that wasn't hers and felt the wind from the fast movement. The white haired guy with the golden wolf eyes nodded slightly before attacking the random guy she stole the baseball bat from.

She leaned it against her shoulder and looked back as they fought, practically a one sided match.

"Perhaps- No, it couldn't be." And with that she disappeared, her new baseball bat hanging from her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know who this guy was and she really couldn't care less, she made a side swing with her bat as he barrelled past her. The bat connected with a sickening crack against the demons forehead as the whiplash sent him flying backward, he hit the ground and his body twitched.

"That creepy..." She muttered as she put a foot on his head, the twitching stopped and she sighed, that was four guys now that she had to take out. She wondered if this was the turf bosses jobs, just taking out the people who opposed swung the bat up onto her shoulder, it was weightless now that she had released the maryoku that was inside it, that or her own strength just made it feel weightless.

"Well aren't you just the _little fire fox_." She scowled, she would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned, the grin on the other girls face made her temper flair beyond any hope of recognition.

"Calm down little Shiro! Just here to say..." Her twins eyelids lowered slightly, tinting them from a bright whitish silver to a dark grey with a small star like light in the middle.

"_Hi_." Shiro's scowl deepened beyond hope, the corners of her lips almost touching the bottom of her chin.

"Now that face looks horrid on you little sis', you look like a troll. _Troll-face._" Her sister had that grin, it would never move and Shiro just wanted to cut it off her face.

"Fuck off." The words seemed to surprise her identical twin, the grin was immediately wiped away and replaced with a deep glare, eyes flashing a dark and deep blue a the inugami's temper took over.

"And here I was going to be nice and offer you to come back home." Shiro had long since forgotten the warmth that and inugami's flames could give, she also forgot the other part though, they fucking hurt. She winced as purple flames sprung from the ground at her feet and took several steps back to get away from the heat that came off of them.

"Weak little sister." She was punched through a brick wall, back first through the bricks and she hit another wall. This one cracked several bricks but she didn't go through, must have been reinforced. She choked, her twin had already caught up with her and was holding her up by the neck and the elders twins fingers were like claws in Shiro's esophagus.

Seeing white spots in her vision, as the edges slowly started going dark, tunnel vision made her want to breath in more air but she couldn't with her sister holding her there. Purple flames licked at her sisters skin, not searing it off like it would with Shiro's if the flames decided to touch her.

"Stupid sister." Shiro had enough, she lifted her foot, bringing all her power into one kick that sent her sister flying. Deep within her brain Shiro hoped her twin wouldn't get up at all as she caught her breath. Hand on her throat as she was on her hands and knees.

Sharp eyes flickered between the ground and the hole that he sister had created in a building that the dust was settling in, she coughed up blood and spat it beside her. The mixed concoction of her blood and saliva had never worried her, she was used to being beaten around.

There was a ragged, coughing laugh coming from the building and Shiro knew it was her sister. Stumbling to her feet as her sister stepped out of the wreckage of the building still laughing, she sounded better now.

"Stop howling, it's annoying Kaku." Her sister grinned at her, a slightly demonic glint in her eyes as they flashed back and forth from their original colour to the inugami colour.

"You know...little sister, I used to look up to you because of your power...but now...I can't look over you anymore." Flames leapt up at Shiro's feet, they wrapped around her legs but it didn't hurt at all, they seemed to be holding her there.

'What the fuck is this?!' Shiro barely got the thought through her head as a flash of pain crawled up her spine as she crumpled, doubled over in pain as her hands flew to her neck.

The flames died down, Shiro could hear her heart beat within her head, her breathing was ragged and each breath felt like it took an eternity to swallow. She vaguely heard her sisters footsteps, the concrete was hard against Shiro's cheek as her sister crouched down. She felt a palm slide across her toque before pulling it off her head, white platinum blond hair obscuring her vision.

Fingers prodded at her scalp and then ran through the strands of her hair, Shiro's fingers twitched, she remembered her mother doing the exact same thing when she was little. A tear slowly slid out of her eye.

"I wished that it wouldn't have come to this...but your power is too strong to go unchecked...and I have my responsibilities now..." Her sister was mumbling, mother always hated how she mumbled, Shiro clenched her palm shut and closed her eyes.

Why was this happening now, she promised herself after her mother, their mother had died that she would never cry in front of her big sister ever again.

"It's okay, crying I mean. I know what you promised... It just means your sad...I'm sorry for making you sad...little Shiro." With that the calm hand was gone an Shiro was left laying on the ground, slowly her fragile heart that she had built so many walls for... Was _breaking._


End file.
